Y'Toub-System
Das Y'Toub-System, auch Hutt-System, Nal-Hutta-System oder Nar-Shaddaa-System, ist ein im Hutt-Raum gelegenes Sternsystem, in dem sich unter anderem der weithin bekannte Hutten-Planet Nal Hutta und sein als Schmugglermond bekannter Trabant Nar Shaddaa befinden. Astrographie Das Y'Toub-System liegt an der Schnittstelle der tiefer in den Hutt-Raum führenden Pabol Hutta, der kernwärts gerichteten Ootmian Pabol und der randwärts gerichteten Shag Pabol. In unmittelbarer Nähe zur neuen Heimatwelt der Hutten am Rand des Oktos-Nebels liegen Du Hutta, Ganath, Kleeva und Rorak. Sieben Planeten und ihre insgesamt 27 Monde umkreisen den gleichnamigen Primärstern Y'Toub. Regierungssitz des Hohen Rats der Hutten stellt dabei Nal Hutta dar, dessen Mond Nar Shaddaa in Unterwelt und unter Fringern als Schmugglermond bekannt war. Die geringste Umlaufbahn wies der unbewohnbare Esyam auf, in der Ekliptik folgen schließlich die drei terrestrischen Planeten Nal Koska, Nal Hutta und Nal Yeshu, der Gasgigant Kiskua sowie am Rand des Systems schließlich der von Eis überzogene Nar Hekka. Geschichte Nachdem ihr Heimatplanet Varl mehr als 15.000 Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin durch Sonneneruptionen unbewohnbar geworden war, sahen sich die Hutten dazu gezwungen, einen neuen Hauptplaneten für ihre Spezies auszusuchen. Dabei fiel ihre Entscheidung auf die einstmals kleine Koloniewelt Evocar, die von den eingeborenen humanoiden Evocii bewohnt wurde. Doch die Übersiedlung blieb nicht ohne Folgen sowohl für den Planeten als auch für das gesamte System, das in der Folgezeit zum Schnittpunkt dreier Hyperraumrouten und somit einem Handelszentrum des Sektors wurde. Evocar benannten die Hutten um in „Nal Hutta“, was übersetzt Prächtiges Juwel bedeutet, jedoch diametral der verschmutzten und sumpfigen Oberfläche der einst blühenden Welt entgegensteht. Die enteigneten Evocii wurden schließlich nach Nar Shaddaa umgesiedelt, wobei die Anzahl ihrer Angehörigen bis heute immer weiter sinkt. Bereits zur Zeit der Alten Sith-Kriege war Nar Shaddaa ähnlich Coruscant und Taris komplett von einer Stadt überzogen, deren Häuserschluchten vor allem in der Unterwelt beliebt waren. Nach dem Ende des Jedi-Bürgerkrieges führte der Droide G0-T0 vom Orbit Nar Shaddaas seine Bemühungen zur Stabilisierung der galaktischen Wirtschaft durch, wobei er auch vor Piraterie nicht zurückschreckte. Mit seiner Yacht Visionary überfiel er dabei wiederholt Fracht- und Treibstofflieferungen des Hutten Vogga von Sleheyron, was erst durch die Verbannte und die Crew der Ebon Hawk beendet werden konnte. Wie die meisten Systeme unter der Kontrolle der Hutten wurde auch das Y'Toub-System nur marginal von der Gründung des Galaktischen Imperiums beeinflusst, was vor allem Nar Shaddaa noch attraktiver für Leute machte, die dem Imperium entkommen wollten. Allerdings duldeten die Hutten im Jahr 3 VSY den Bau einer TIE-Jäger-Konstruktionsstätte nahe Nar Shaddaa, die jedoch von Darth Vaders geheimen Schüler beim Kampf gegen Rahm Kota und seine Rebellen fast vollständig demoliert wurde. Trotz der Eroberung und des Terraformings durch die Yuuzhan Vong mehr als 20 Jahre später konnten die Hutten nach dem Ende des Krieges sowohl Nal Hutta als auch Nar Shaddaa wieder in Besitz nehmen und mit dem Wiederaufbau beginnen. Quellen *''Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords'' *''The Force Unleashed (Videospiel)'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Essential Atlas'' Kategorie:Systeme Kategorie:Systeme des Hutt-Raums Kategorie:Legends en:Y'Toub system es:Sistema Y'Toub